Eso fue Trampa
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: One Shote. JoeyxSeto. ¿Quieren que haga summary para todo? Solo lean XD. Si les interesa.


**Eso fue Trampa**

**By April.Kaiba.Ku**

**JoeyxSeto**

**One Shote**

**--------------**

La tarde en su oficina había sido más agitada que de costumbre. Cuando creía que por fin terminaba, algo nuevo surgía, cortesía de su _mano derecha._

Enésima taza de café, las cuatro paredes amenazaban cerrarse, acabarse el oxigeno. Sus ojos rogaban clemencia. El hecho de ser el C.E.O más renombrado mundialmente, no dejaba de hacerlo humano... carne, huesos, nervios, piel... dolor, sufrimiento, tacto.

Callar esas dolencias sin importar el trabajo restante, un suspiro no más, aunque debiera pasar la noche siguiente en vela. Ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar, acomodar, guardar. Ordenó al chofer lo condujera a casa lo más pronto posible, y con el tono más frío y seco que de costumbre, con una mirada que no desentonaba, no había que hacerle esperar.

De lo que no se percate, era de que una persona lo observaba al irse, desde la oscuridad. Ese individuo aproximó a su boca un objeto rectangular, con antena, y un par de botones... un intercomunicador, lo encendió y se escuchaba nada. Presionó el botón y mencionó.

-"El gato ya salió. Va en camino, al punto preestablecido..."- dejó de presionar, por un largo instante hubo silencio.

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que al terminar tu frase digas "Cambio"? Cambio."- decía la voz colérica de un rubio, esta se arrebato por la inocencia de una nueva.

-"Perdón, Kimura-san, Joey está algo nervioso. En fin, no sé si estamos listos, pero lo intentaremos, gracias por tu ayuda... Cambio"- era un muchacho de casi un metro sesenta y cinco, ojos amatistas, y cabellos negros y largos, aunque sujetos. Mokuba Kaiba, el "no tan pequeño hermano" de Seto.

Joey Wheeler, un rubio de un metro setenta y tres, ojos castaños, fácil de irritar, pero con un carisma y euforia inagotable.

-"Comprendo, no pasa nada, Moki. Bueno creo que es hora de que me retire, y no se pongan nerviosos, saldrá bien..."- suspiro, sentía una punzada, y la mirada acechadora de Joey, y recordó...- "Ah lo siento, cambio y fuera."- Apagó el aparato, colocó una sonrisa de medio lado.

_¿Ese Joey Wheeler tiene la capacidad de cambiar lo que quiere? ¿O qué?_

Ahora estaba en movimiento su operación. Apagaron las luces de la mansión, salvo la del recibidor y el largo pasillo del segundo piso, donde se situaba el estudio-biblioteca.

Mokuba sabía que su hermano gustaba descansar ahí. Abrazado por los recuerdos, quedaba embelesado por divagaciones que se terminaban convirtiendo en un lento tropiezo al sueño.

-----------

Subió por la escalera, casando, con el ceño fruncido. La falta de iluminación lo hacia chocar, activaba su enojo más.

Pensaba únicamente en arrojarse a su cama, como una travesía por el desierto, sin camello, sin agua, y encontrar un oasis. Le llamó la atención la puerta de _su_ estudio-biblioteca abierto. Asomo la cabeza, y avisto la figura de la entidad del moreno ojos amatistas.

A oscuras, lo señaló, lo invitó a entrar, no lo recibió con un abrazo, ni sonrisas, con un tono serio advirtió...

-"Tenemos que hablar, advirtió..."

El ojiazul lanzó un suspiro de conformismo, mas aportó una risita.

-"Moki, déjate de bromas, mañana tienes..."-

Mokuba hizo ademán de indignación.

-"¡Silencio! ¡Debe ser ahora!"- Retó. Kaiba, cambiando su postura por una de desaprobación se sentó frente a Mokuba.

Dos sillones enfrentados, una mesita entre, y adelante un ventanal, despejado de las cortinas azules, dando paso a los rayos de la luna que bañaba la mitad del rostro de Kuba.

El suelo alfombrado, detrás de Mokuba recorría grandes estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa de madera y lustre.

Detrás de Seto un escritorio con artículos de oficina, y más atrás otro estante con más libros.

-"De acuerdo. Habla."

-"Bien, _hermano._ Espero comprendas lo próximo que voy a decirte..."- Bajó su cabeza y se sonrojo con su semblante infantil.

-"Adelante, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"- animó paternalmente.

-"Te amo."

Bien. Lo dijo. Como si hubiera sido veneno mortífero, se vertió en el C.E.O.

Deseaba convulsionarse, pero eso solo asustaría al chico, así que dedicó la mejor se sus sonrisas, y revolvió los cabellos de él.

-"Bueno Mokuba. No me esperaba esto..."- por un momento ilusiono al otro-"Pero..."- el llanto asomó del 'enamorado'-"...estoy enamorado d-de... _otra persona_... lo siento. Solo debes estar confundiendo tus sentimientos..."

El inocente secaba sus lagrimas con su manga.

-"Qu-quién-n es-s? ¿Lo conozco?- preguntaba, socorriendo a calmarse ineficientemente.

-"Veras... yo... no quiero que lo vuelvas a repetir, que sea un secreto entre hermanos..." le ofreció la mano que el otro acepto gustoso.-" Bien, la perso-na a la que y-yo amo es-s...- se sonrojaba crecientemente e intentaba perder la vista en el techo como el acontecimiento más maravilloso en toda su vida.-... Joey... Joey Wheeler..."- Cerró sus ojos, respiro profundo, creyó alucinar.

Ese olor a canela que adoraba. Esa respiración... esa fina piel, ese aliento... detrás suyo.

Y un susurro.

-"Yo también te amo, ricachon engreído."

La risa de Mokuba no se hizo esperar, prendió la luz, y el cachorro y Kuba abrazaron a un Seto que refunfuñaba por lo Bajo.

Aunque Claramente se oyó...

-"Eso fue Trampa, cachorro..."

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Una tontería_

_Bueno, dejen sus criticas, insultos, matanzas, amenazas XD o si bien quieren un halago, no me molestaría XD_

_En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos._


End file.
